


Leo learns a lesson.

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Leo is over at Jason's apartment for game night and lets his curiosity get him into trouble.





	Leo learns a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> **Characters are adults.   
> ***I don't own these characters.

Leo groaned and flopped back on to the couch, landing haphazardly. He kicked a cushion to the floor, trying to vent his impatience. He could smell the food coming from the kitchen, some elaborate Italian dish that Nico and Jason had decided to fix for their game night that week. 

He had told them not to bother, to just fix something quick or order takeout. But apparently Nico had been teaching Jason how to cook and this was the perfect opportunity to let someone else taste his progress. Personally, Leo just thought they wanted more reasons to grope each other against the fridge. Leo was sure he would never get that image out of his head. 

His boredom and hunger growing, he looked around for something to do. He had been ordered not to touch the game system, TV, DVD player, or stereo without them. Which was insane since he had rigged it all so that it would work for the demigods in the first place. He caught sight of Jason’s laptop sitting on the coffee table just two feet from him. 

He grinned and sat up. He checked behind him to make sure Nico and Jason were still in the kitchen. Assured he wouldn’t be caught, he opened the laptop and wasn’t surprised to see that there was no password lock on it. He easily logged into Jason’s profile and immediately wished he hadn’t.   
If he thought catching them dry humping against the fridge had been bad, this was worse. So much worse. Leo felt his jaw drop and he quickly shut the laptop, his face flaming. He stared at the TV’s blank screen, not sure what to do. The images he had just seen were burned into his eyes, it felt like. Jason, wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers and posing on the bed. Ok that one wasn’t so bad. 

But the others. Leo shook his head and rubbed his eyes hard. He didn’t need the image of Nico dressed in some leather corset thing in his head. He groaned and fell back into the couch. He still had his face covered when Jason came up behind him. 

“Leo, dinner is- what happened to you?” Jason asked, frowning down at his friend. Leo didn’t move except to shake his head. Jason looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. Nothing was out of place except the cushion on the floor.

Then he saw the laptop. He remembered where he had left it on the coffee table. He had been looking at his and Nico’s private pictures, wanting to use a few of them to make Nico a card or something for their upcoming anniversary. With growing dread, he pieces together what must have happened.   
He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His face grew hot and he knew he was blushing. He hurried around the couch and snatched the laptop up before running to the kitchen with it. He set it down on the counter and Nico looked at him curiously. Jason leaned against the counter, mortified and scared to tell Nico. 

Nico pulled the desert out of the oven, set it on a cooking rack and moved to lean against Jason’s back. Jason was tense but Nico’s touch soothed him some.

“Jason, what is it? Why do you have your laptop?” he asked worriedly. 

Jason stiffened again and tried to speak, only to find he still couldn’t. Instead, he opened the laptop and logged into his profile. When the pictures pulled up on screen, he turned it to show Nico.   
Nico’s eyes grew wide and his mouth opened to form an “O”. “Why were you looking at those?” he asked quietly, slightly embarrassed. 

Jason sighed and hung his head. “I was working on something for our anniversary and needed a couple pictures of us for it.” He not his lip, dreading the next words he had to say. “Leo saw these.” 

Nico stared at him, not comprehending at first. When he did, he staggered back. “What?” 

Jason reached out to him and despite Nico’s protesting, Jason pulled him against his chest, closing the laptop with one hand. “I guess Leo got bored waiting and he opened my laptop. That was the last thing I was doing on my laptop when I closed it so that’s what popped up first when he opened it. I’m sure he closed it quickly, though, so I doubt he saw much,” Jason said, trying to sooth his partner. Nico buried his face into Jason’s shirt and groaned loudly. “I can’t face him ever again! We have to get him out of here!” he said vehemently. 

Jason shook his head. “He’s our friend, Nico. This will only be weird if we let it be. I say we go back in there, eat the dinner and desert we made, and then spend all night playing video games like we do every Friday night. What do you say?” 

Nico stared up at him incredulously for several seconds before sighing. He nodded and stepped away from Jason. Jason took his hand and led Nico to the living room. 

Leo was still on the couch but this time staring into space instead of covering his face. When he hears them approach he jumped up. “Guys, I’m SO sorry, I shouldn’t have … I didn’t … I’m just gonna go!” he stammered, heading for the front door. 

“Leo wait!” Jason called and tried to grab his arm but Leo dodged him and tripped, falling on his butt just a few feet short of the door. Before Jason or Nico could rush to help him, he was up and out the door, stammering out a shaky goodbye before slamming the door. 

Nico whimpered softly and fell on to the couch. “I’ll never be able to face him.” 

Jason sat on the arm of the couch and threaded his fingers through Nico’s hair. “It won’t last long. We’ll all be back killing zombies together in no time. Now how bout we go eat so my hard work doesn’t go to waste?” 

Nico nodded and let Jason pull him up from the couch.

It took a month before Leo would agree to come back to their apartment for game night. And while the awkwardness faded fast, Leo never missed an opportunity to tease Jason about those tight boxers


End file.
